Memories of heroes
by Lioness-Goddess
Summary: Starfire goes through Robin's things and finds out a little more about her leader. my first fic. RobinStar LAST CHAPTER UP!
1. Laundry Day

Chapter 1  
  
For this fanfic, I have made Robin Dick Grayson. I know there is some controversy about whether he is Tim Drake, Dick Grayson, or a mix of both, but for this fic he is Dick Grayson. This is my first fanfiction. Enjoy!  
  
It was laundry day at the Tower. Starfire wanted to do it, as usual, because she liked to watch 'all the pretty colors' go around in the washing machine. She happily carried a huge white laundry basket into the living room, where Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing Mega-Death Kill 5000. Starfire stood in front of them and dropped the basket on the table. "Greetings, friends," she said. "Might you have any dirty clothes that need washing?" Cyborg hit the pause button on his control and stared at her. "Um, Star, how many times to I have to tell you....I don't wear clothes." Starfire looked confused, then smiled. "Yes, of course you don't wear clothes Cyborg." She looked to Beast Boy. "Might you have anything for me to wash, Beast Boy?" "The clothes are on my bed, Star." Starfire smiled and picked up her basket. "Very well then." She turned and marched back out of the room. Starfire made her way down the hall, and into Beast Boy's room. After tripping on various video games, CD's, and fuzzy blue food, Star finally made it to his bed where a mountain of pink, black and silver uniforms waited. "Beast Boy must learn to clean his room," Starfire commented to herself as she piled the uniforms into the basket. Starfire decided to check if Raven needed any laundry done. She hadn't been in the living room, so Star assumed she was in her bedroom. Setting down the heavy basket, she knocked loudly three times on Raven's door. It opened a crack and one of Raven's eyes peeked out. "What?" "Greetings Raven!" Starfire said cheerily. "Might you have any laundry in there?" Raven's eye narrowed. ''No." "Very well then." Starfire turned as the heavy door slammed shut. Starfire knocked on Robin's door. "Robin, I wish to know if you have any laundry?" Nobody answered. "Robin?" Starfire pushed the door open. Robin wasn't there. He must have a lead with a criminal that he's checking out, She thought. She was about to leave when a heavy wooden chest caught her eye. Curious as always, she went over to it and knelt in front of it. Setting the basket to one side, Starfire slowly lifted the heavy lid. Inside were a bunch of clothes, albums, and knick- knacks. Sitting on the top of everything was a very old, worn poster. Starfire picked it up and looked at it more closely. On the front there was a picture of a family of acrobats. Written across it in bold red letters was 'Come see the Flying Graysons. One week only!' Starfire put down the poster and pulled out a scrapbook. She opened to the first page. It was a newspaper clipping. The headline read, 'Grayson boy orphaned in freak circus accident. It all became clear to Starfire now. Why Robin never talked about family, why he always became edgy when the circus came to town. "Oh, Robin," Star whispered to herself. Suddenly Star a shadow passed over Star. She whipped around. Robin was standing in the doorway.  
  
Tune in next time! Sorry about the cliffie, but my mom is kicking me off the computer. Please review! This is my first fic, so I wanna know how you liked it. You're not getting another chapter until you review! MWAHAHAH!!!! 


	2. Things get started

Chapter 2  
  
I made a mistake last time and forgot to put in a disclaimer. So I'll do it now before someone yells at me.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I never knew how good a review could make you feel after you finish your first fanfic. I think personal replies to my adoring reviewers are in order, so here I go.  
  
Sakura of the Ninjitsu: I'm glad you like the laundry idea. I had to give Star an excuse to go into Robin's room. ~Gives Sakura candy and hugs for being first reviewer~  
  
Ocdsugar: Maybe. You have to read this chapter to find out!  
  
StarfireRobin4ever: Glad you like it!  
  
StarfireLover: Here's the next chapter, glad you like my story!  
  
Starfire stared at Robin and he stared back. He took a step forward, a confused look on his face. "Star...what are you doing in my room?" His eyes focused behind the Tamaranian girl, focused on the open chest. "Star...did you go through my trunk?" Starfire dropped the clipping she had been clutching to her chest. Robin watched it flutter to the floor. He stepped forward and picked it up. His eyes softened behind his mask at the sight of his parents. Starfire's voice brought him back to reality. "Robin...?" The girl he had come to trust had gone through his things. Knew his past. Suddenly Robin was angry. "You had no right." He whispered. Starfire came closer. "What?" Robin didn't know why, but he became angrier at Star. "I said...you had no right! No right to go through my things! Do you know the kind of things I went through when my parents were killed!? DO YOU!!??" He roared. Starfire had never seen her leader like this. All she could manage to whisper was, "I'm sorry." Robin turned on her. He seemed to be getting ready to yell again, but said nothing. Just shook his head and stormed out of the room, slamming the heavy metal door behind him. Starfire quietly knelt and started putting the papers she had taken out away in proper order.  
  
Robin stormed into the living room, where Beast Boy had just beaten Cyborg mercilessly at their video game. Beast Boy saw Robin, and the angry look on his face. "Dude, Robin, what's up?" Robin rounded on him. "Nothing! Nothing's wrong! Just leave me alone, ok? I need to have some time to myself!" Robin pushed past the changeling, almost knocking him over. Cyborg stared. "What was with him?" He asked Beast Boy. Beast Boy shrugged. "I have no idea." "I believe I have angered him," said a sad voice from behind them. Cyborg and Beast Boy turned. They saw Starfire standing in the hall, looking at her feet. "I...I went through his things. I did not mean any harm. I just wanted to....to..." She stopped. Starfire couldn't think of why she had gone through her friend's things. She couldn't think of one good reason. She addressed Cy and Beast Boy. "Excuse me...I think I will go." Star turned and floated away, towards the hatch that led to the roof. Cyborg shook himself. "Whoa, man, this is way too many emotions in one time period. I'm going to the gym." Beast Boy watched Cyborg go. He didn't know what to do. He didn't like it when his team fought with each other, but he was a comedian, not a peacemaker. He decided to go see Raven.  
  
Tune in next time! Again, sorry for the cliffie, but I'm not sure what's going to happen next. Sorry I made Robin such a jerk. Honestly, he's my favorite character. He'll get better, I promise. Thanks again to my reviewers. Keep reviewing! 


	3. Seeking advice

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I think personal replies to my adoring reviewers are in order, so here I go.  
  
MELODY SONG 922: Glad you like my story, here's the next chapter  
  
Tamaran Girl: Thanks. Your fic isn't too bad either.  
  
Tech-freak: Glad you like it, and you'll have to read this chapter to find out!  
  
Dragonmaster-Sain: OK, here's the next chapter. Glad you like it!  
  
Beast Boy walked up to the heavy metal door that blocked him from Raven's room. He turned into a gorilla in order to knock louder. He knocked down the door. Raven had been sitting in the middle of her room meditating. Her head snapped up abruptly when Beast Boy knocked down her door. A lamp blew up behind her. "I thought I told you never to come in here again! It's too dangerous!" Raven growled, advancing on Beast Boy and backing him up into a wall. Beast Boy put his hands up as a sign of peace, and to shield himself. "Raven, it was an accident! I need to talk to you!" Raven stopped short and calmed herself. She started to pick up the remains of the ill-fated lamp. "What do you need to talk about, Beast Boy?" she asked in her usual emotionless voice. "It's about Robin and Starfire," he said. Raven stared at him for a minute. "What about them?" Beast Boy looked at the ground. Raven sighed. "Why don't we get out of my room? We can talk about this in the kitchen." Beast Boy nodded, and followed Raven into the kitchen.  
Raven sat at the kitchen counter while Beast Boy hunted for soymilk. When he finally found some, he sat across from Raven at the counter. She stared at him. "What?" He asked, slightly annoyed. "What about Star and Robin?" Raven asked. Beast Boy blushed. "Oh yeah...that. Well, they're ah, fighting." Raven cocked an eyebrow. "So?" Beast Boy sighed. "I don't know...Robin came out and he was really mad. Madder than he ever was with Slade. Then he left and Starfire said that she had gone through his things....she must have found something that made Robin mad." Raven nodded. "Let's just leave them alone for a while, and if they don't cool off, we'll go talk to them, ok?" Beast Boy nodded and drained his glass.  
  
Sorry it's so short everybody! I have a major case of writer's block! Chapter four should be coming soon.... I just have to figure out what should happen. Thanks again to my reviewers, keep reviewing! 


	4. Fairy Tale endingsort of

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I got my first 'bad' review for chapter three, but that's ok. Everyone gets them now and again, and I didn't like that chapter anyway. Um...I made this chapter a lot longer.  
  
Starfire sat on the edge of the Titans Tower roof, her feet dangling. She watched as the sun slowly melted into soft colors of reds, oranges and purples. The beautiful sunset did not match her mood. She felt depressed and gloomy. It felt odd, her being gloomy. She was usually optimistic, sometimes too optimistic according to Raven. Starfire heard heavy footsteps approaching, but did not turn around. She looked out of the corner of her eye. Cyborg was sitting next to her, watching the sun go down. She looked away. "I heard something happened between you and Robin." Cyborg said gently. Starfire sighed, feeling more depressed. "Yes....I am afraid I went through his things. I suppose this is not a thing you are supposed to do on earth. I did not wish to make him so....angry." Cyborg looked at her. "I know you didn't want to hurt him, Star," he said. "Robin has a short fuse right now. This problem with Slade, the crime spree that seems to be forming..." Cyborg paused. Starfire looked up at the now visible moon. "Yes," she said. "As soon as he comes back, I shall apologize." Cyborg nodded and went back down into the games room. Starfire put her head in her hands. 'I wonder where Robin went,' she thought.  
  
.......................................................................................  
  
Robin's thoughts overtook him as he sped towards the outskirts of Gotham City on the R-Cycle. Thoughts about Batman, Batgirl, and his biological parents. Both good and bad memories filled his mind. The fatal 'accident' that killed his parents, learning to become Robin under Batman's tutelage. He was driving in a daze. He suddenly noticed that the cycle was stopped and he was staring at a fence with a huge wooden sign on the gate. It read 'Haley Circus' in peeling letters. Robin pushed open the gate and walked around on the abandoned campground. Robin stood for a full minute, just staring. He saw the tent where it happened. When he became an orphan. When Bruce took him in. He willed himself not to look at it, but he couldn't help it. He angrily wiped a tear out from under his mask, got back on the cycle, and sped back towards Titans Tower. He needed to talk with his team. And with Starfire.  
  
The next morning, Beast Boy was staring moodily out of the kitchen window. He had tried to make breakfast again, but nobody liked his tofu eggs except for Starfire, and she refused to come out of her room. Suddenly he saw a black dot on the edge of the bridge that connected the island his home was on to the rest of the world. The dot was moving at a very fast speed. Beast Boy squinted at it, and as it got closer, he realized that it was a motorcycle. The R-Cycle in fact. And only one person was allowed to drive the R-Cycle. Robin! Beast Boy dropped the dish he had been carrying and ran into the hallway. He banged loudly on each Titan's door, screaming "Robin's back!" Raven and Cyborg both came out of their rooms quickly. Starfire's door opened a bit more slowly. She stepped timidly into the hall. The Titans heard the sound of the front door opening. Cy and Beast Boy scrambled onto the couch and tried to look innocent. Raven just stood in the hallway with Star. They heard slow footsteps coming up the stairs. Raven floated away as a flowerpot exploded. Starfire bit her lip and looked at the ground. The door swung open, and there stood Robin, his motorcycle helmet under his arm. He looked slightly happier and a lot more calm than he had looked when he left yesterday. He looked around and saw Beast Boy and Cy on the couch, and Starfire in front of him, looking at her feet. Raven was nowhere to be found.  
Robin took a deep breath and said, "Beast Boy, go get Raven. I need to talk to all of you." Starfire looked up, surprised. She had thought Robin would still be angry. 'Maybe he is,' she thought. 'Maybe he's just hiding it really well.' Beast Boy returned with Raven, who sank down on the couch next to Cyborg. Starfire remained where she stood. "Team," Robin said, "There is a planned burgulary I found out about last night. It should be taking place within the hour at Joe's Electronics. Go start a stake out until the thieves get there. I have to stay behind for a minute. I'll catch up." The Titans left. Starfire started to go too, but Robin gently grabbed her hand. "No." He said. "Stay. You can catch up with them with me." Starfire floated back down to the floor. "Why don't you...sit." Robin said, motioning to the couch. Starfire walked over to the couch and sat down. Robin sat down next to her. "Robin I-"Starfire started. Robin stopped her. "Starfire, I'm sorry I yelled at you. You didn't know. It's just...I went through a lot, losing my parents. It hurts, you know?" Starfire nodded. "Robin," She said, "I too am sorry. It was not right of me to go through your things. But why did you not tell us about your parents? We would have understood." Robin sighed. "Because, Star, I'm a leader. Leaders can't seem weak, not even the tiniest bit." Starfire looked down at her shoes. "Oh." Robin looked at her. "But you're my friend, so I'll tell you." Starfire looked up, hopeful. Robin then proceeded to tell her about being an acrobat, the fateful day his parents were killed, the day he became Robin. "So, Bruce taught me everything I know." Robin finished. Starfire opened her mouth to say something, but the communicator beeped. It was Cyborg. "Hey, you guys, you've been gone for half an hour! Are you coming or not?" Robin said a quick affirmative, then looked at Starfire. "Duty calls," he said. He got up but Starfire stopped him. "Robin...you forgive me?" Robin smiled. "Yeah, I forgive you. Now lets go teach those robbers a lesson they'll never forget!" Star smiled and floated up to the roof so she could get a better start for flying. She aimed towards the city, now as happy as ever. She looked down Robin was following her on the R-Cycle. She waved and he waved back. Starfire thought that maybe, just maybe, she was devoloping this thing that earth people called 'Love.'  
  
THE END 


End file.
